Esa misión
by chiiiachan
Summary: Eres tu la que debe marcharse, no puedes hacer nada… SOLO VETE, DEJA DE ESTAR SIGUIENDOME. / El aroma varonil del rubio la comenzaba a embriagar. / No me importa si no eres ella. / El ya sin su malla apretó su pecho desnudo al de ella queriendo sentirlos… listo, les dio ganas de leer?


0o0o0oo0o Esa misión__0o0oo0o0o0

**NaruHina**

_**One-shot / Lemon**_

Chiiiachan

-Solo déjalo ya!.- los gritos de aquella chica ojiperla al parecer no alcanzaban sus oídos.- Corre, no quiero que mueras.

-Eres tu la que debe marcharse, no puedes hacer nada… SOLO VETE, DEJA DE ESTAR SIGUIENDOME!.- sus gritos la asustaron, su corazón se oprimió y comprendió a lo que se refería.

Endureció los ojos para evitar que las cristalinas lagrimas salieran de sus ya húmedos orbes. Lo quería tanto que pensar que el le había gritado de esa manera le era insoportable.

-No te necesito, solo vete.- la vio partir sin mirar hacia atrás, en ese momento no le importaba nada, tenia en frente de el al ultimo de los Uchihas y su mejor amigo no podía dejarlo pasar, tenia que continuar ahí, mirándolo diciéndole lo equivocado que estaba, tenia que decirle lo mucho que lo busco… _lo mucho que lo siguió_.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que siempre había sido, fue corriendo por la vida siguiendo a un ser que no quería ser seguido, no quería ser encontrado, no quería ser salvado y el solo seguía buscándolo, atorándolo en cada lugar en donde se lo encontraba, pero era una promesa, Haruno Sakura le había echo prometer que lo traería de vuelta, por ella lo haría, por ella que ocupaba todas las parte de su corazón, por ella que amaba a otro y el luchaba por traerlo.

Era un estúpido.

-He arrancado cada uno de los sentimientos que me unen a ustedes, ya deberías dejar de seguirme, estoy harto de tener que luchar contigo Naruto.- la voz del azabache sonaba neutra, ningún sentimiento en ella, como siempre el rubiales no perdía oportunidad para gritarle todo lo que sentía.

-No digas eso Sasuke, no dejare que arruines tu vida por la venganza que ya has llevado acabo.- su voz se hacia fuerte mientras lo miraba.- ya lo mataste verdad, déjalo ir ahora y ven de nuestro lado de nuevo.

-Tu no entiendes nada, eres demasiado estúpido para notarlo, el único que arruina su vida eres tu que no sabe lo que quiere, siempre haciendo lo que los demás quieren, Sakura te hizo prometerle que me traerías de regreso, verdad?.- cerro los ojos riendo como nunca lo había visto hacer.- ¿Porque querría volver?, para que ella se pegue a mi brazo como antes, para que esas locas de la aldea hagan lo mismo, que no me dejen en paz…- volvió a fijar sus ojos rojos en los azules con furia.- eres tu quien arruina su vida siguiéndome, siguiendo a alguien que no quiere volver. Pensé que lo tenias claro, después de todo eso le dijiste a la chica Hyuga verdad?, que dejara de seguirte… y al parecer ella es menos estúpida que tu Naruto, vuelve a tu aldea y déjame en paz, yo no me meteré en tus asuntos y tu no te meterás en los míos, en cuanto a Sakura dile que no la odio pero no quiero volver.

Sin esperar la reacción del rubio dio media vuelta mirando a su nuevo equipo y camino hacia las sombras para perderse, su equipo miro al rubio con lastima y siguieron a su amigo que les había dado algo por que atenerse mientras pasaban sus vidas… solo seguir con la vida.

Había quedado de pie en medio del claro. Había sido una misión de entrega, un pergamino secreto donde el país de la roca necesitaba que trajeran del país del fuego, su misión había sido asignada con Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura y el, aquel rubio que aun no podía moverse, las palabras dichas por su amigo, el lo consideraba su amigo y hoy le han dicho que toda su vida había actuado mal, se decía a si mismo protector de lo que era la verdad, que protegería a todo el mundo, pero lo único que había estado haciendo desde que su sueño de ser Hokage ya casi estaba listo, el estaba cumpliendo el sueño de Sakura con traérselo a ella, satisfacerla para alcanzar algo que solo crecía a medida que el intentaba mas y mas traerlo, la verdad era que después de que Sasuke matara a Itachi aun seguía sin volver significaba que ya había sido suficiente, pero la veía ahí mirándolo con esa cara de añoranza y furia que no lo hacia dudar Naruto quería volver a ver su sonrisa, pero no podía lograrlo…

Y ahora el se iba como si nada y lo dejaba congelado, inmóvil, pensando que el había dicho sus propias palabras, no lo había pensado de esa manera, el en verdad no quería que ella se fuera… solo… no lo había pensado.

El sentimiento de culpa choco contra su pecho y la noche quedo oscura al ser las estrellas tapadas por las inmensas nubes.

.

.

.

lagrimas con furia en su rostro caían, el le había dicho que dejara de perseguirlo, aunque le doliera el corazón tener que alejarse de el, lo haría, fue un golpe directo. Ahora podía sentirse estúpida, he incluso una maldita acosadora; el aire fresco comenzó a mecer sus cabellos mientras avanzaba rápidamente para llegar pronto al lugar donde habían echo su campamento, no quería entrar a la tienda, no podía hacerlo estaba _ella_, solo necesitaba dejar de seguirlo, dejar de quererlo, dejar de necesitar de el, de querer ver su rostro a cada momento, de querer sentir el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

-Detente, deja de pensar en el.- avanzaba el paso mientras se adentraba al espesor del bosque donde permanecían dormidos sus compañeros.- realmente soy igual que las demás, una acosadora.

Sus pensamientos vagaban en lo mal que había actuado todo este tiempo, se había escondido de el, quizás no arranco de el pero si se escondió, era una cobarde y había sido descubierta, le habían dicho algo que no espero escuchar de el. Uzumaki Naruto era una persona buena de esas que no podrían decir algo con intención de herirte, pero hoy el lo dijo y la hirió tanto que la vergüenza de volver a verlo la encendía.

Las dos tiendas estaban sin ningún extraño movimiento, la oscuridad ayudaba solo para ocultar su rostro rojo y mojado, no podía entrar a la tienda así, pero tampoco podía esperar a que la viera Naruto así, quizás el sentiría aun mas compasión de ella.

Se alejo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás de las tiendas y subió a lo mas alto de uno de los arboles cerca, permaneció con la cabeza reposada en el tronco mirando hacia el frente, tenia miedo de verlo, pero quería volver a ver su rostro.

Su piel dorada la incitaba a querer tocarlo, sus labios ni gruesos menos delgados, solo eran perfectos, deseaba poder tocarlos, decirle que lo amaba al filo de su boca, sentir sus brazos fuertes apretando su cintura. Los escalofríos venían sin parar al pensarlo tan cerca, un suspiro casi placentero salió de sus labios rosados.

"_SOLO VETE, DEJA DE ESTAR SIGUIENDOME!" _

Y esas palabras volvían a su mente arrebatándole la escena que prefería tener en vez de eso, de ese grito, del rechazo.

Ella pensaba que el la odiaba, esto claramente para Hyuga Hinata significaba que se alejaría de el, después de todo el quería verla lejos de el.

-Maldita misión.- Había comenzado a odiarla, había comenzado a pensar que hubiera sido mejor que jamás la asignaran con el, quizás así se hubiera evitado la decepción.

Llevaba menos de 20 minutos sentada y pudo sentir el sonido de una rama al romperse, miro hacia esa dirección y venia el, su rostro no lo podía ver del todo bien, pero sabia que su cara no tenia nada de satisfacción. El camino lentamente atravesando todo el lugar hasta llegar al frente de una de las tiendas de campaña, al notar donde había parado su rostro enrojeció y su mirada se torno triste.

Por su mente pasaron miles de imágenes y escenas donde el y la chica que se encontraba dormida dentro de la tienda se tocaban de una manera obscena, miro de nuevo en su dirección con los ojos aun tristes y se sorprendió al ver que solo metía su cabeza a la tienda y la sacaba rápidamente.

Mas sorprendida lo miraba mientras el giraba en si mismo para buscar algo con la mirada, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a concentrarse, la Hyuga estaba confundida, ¿que era lo que le pasaba?, ¿que estaba buscando?. Miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente mientras lo observaba tan interesada.

"_Desapareció!"_

Su vista buscaba en todos lados y no pudo verlo, desesperada activo su Byakugan y se dio cuenta, el estaba detrás de ella de pie, mirándola seriamente, su corazón comenzó a bombear y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, sentía como sus piernas que reposaban en la rama delante de el temblaban, sus manos sudaron frio, sintió miedo al pensar que el la regañaría por haberlo seguido esa noche.

"_No debiste Hinata, no debiste."_

Se recriminaba y el detrás de ella no hacia nada, ni un intento de gritarla, era desesperante esperar a que el hiciera algo mientras los nervios se la comían por dentro. No lo soporto mas y aunque sus palabras se arrastraban en su garganta lo digo.

-L-lo siento Na-Naruto-kun, d-dis-discúlpame… y-yo s-s-soy una t-tonta.- aun seguía mirando hacia el frente donde el no estaba, su byakugan había desaparecido a penas comenzó a tartamudear, su miedo crecía al no escuchar alguna queja o alguna respuesta a lo que ella estaba diciendo, sin pensarlo dos veces su cabeza giro rápidamente y se encontró con esos ojos azules que la miraban seriamente… ahora todo era pánico.- Na-Na-Naruto-kun.- bajo su cabeza ante su mirada.

El veía como su sola presencia la ponía nerviosa, se éxito al verla de esa manera.

"_Que mierda estoy pensando, ella esta asustada de mi y siento un escalofrió recorrerme al verla sonrojada y asustada, soy una mierda."_

No sabia que decirle por primera vez en la vida, no sabia si acercarse y abrazarla iba a ayudar a que ella dejara de mirarlo con temor, ella le ofrecía una disculpa por lo que paso y el solo no hacia nada, su mano se estiro dispuesto a saltar a la gran rama donde ella se encontraba y la voz de ella lo detuvo de sopetón.

-E-esta b-bi-bien si no q-quieres decir nada, quizás m-merezco ma-mas que e-eso.- paso fuertemente la manga de su chaqueta por sus ojos impidiendo que cayeran de sus ojos, tenia la miraba puesta en sus piernas pero aun así sentía vergüenza de llorar frente a el.

-No digas eso.- su voz ronca la sorprendió y lentamente subió su rostro a donde el.- soy yo quien viene a pedir tu perdón Hinata, soy un idiota al haberte gritado, se que solo estabas preocupada por mi y me disculpo por ser un idiota y no notar tus sentimientos.- llevo su mano a su pecho apretando con fuerza, su corazón bobeaba tan fuerte que podía escuchar como chocaba contra sus costillas.- hoy tu y Sasuke me han hecho ver algunas cosas que quizás no quería ver, vi lo equivocada que llevaba mi vida hasta ahora… pero ya se que es lo que debo hacer.

Sus palabras llegaron fuerte y claro, su sonrisa no se dejo esperar al escucharlo, ella podría perdonarlo siempre, después de todo siempre había sentido muchas cosas fuertes por el.

Naruto ya estaba frente a ella, era rápido he impulsivo, tanto que sin permiso se acerco rápidamente a ella y la beso, apretó sus labios a los de ella moviéndolos lentamente. Hinata sorprendida se sintió desfallecer, todo lo que había soñado estaba ahí, tocándola besándola y ella como una estúpida solo no se movía, un ultimo escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y se dio valor, tanto valor como para posar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tanto que abrió sus labios permitiendo que ahora si sus respiraciones se mezclaran, tanto valor que sonrió al filo de sus labios, tanto que ella fue quien profundizo aquel primer beso.

Separo sus labios de los de ella sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba y su entre piernas comenzaba a palpitar, el tenia mas que claro que Hinata era una mujer hermosa, sabia que debajo de esas ropas anchas ocultaba un cuerpo de diosa, lo sabia, después de todo desde que habían ido de misión juntos con su grupo el la había visto desnuda, y ahora todo lo que vio lo hacia querer mas, pero no era tan estúpido como para desvestirla ahí, estaban a solo metros de la tienda de sus compañeros y eso no ayudaría a que su princesa tímida fuera a acceder a todo.

Era algo que lo caracterizaba, agarro a la Hyuga en brazos y comenzó a saltar de rama en rama, alejándose de todos, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche.

-Na-Naruto-kun, donde me llevas.- pregunto aferrándose a su cuello solo para sentirlo mas cerca, aquel beso la agobio de tal manera que su cuerpo ardía y no sabia como hacerle para que se detuviera.

-Yo… no lo se aun.- termino diciendo sin saber si eso al menos la calmaba un poco, pero solo sintió que ella acercaba su cabeza a su pecho, la sensación del tacto con su cuerpo lo volvió a prender, intensifico el paso mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro buscando donde seria el lugar indicado.

El aroma varonil del rubio la comenzaba a embriagar, subió la mirada posándola en sus labios, los quería volver a sentir de nuevo, todo esto se estaba saliendo de control. Hacia menos de 3 horas Naruto lo había gritado y ahora la estaba cargando como quien lleva a su esposa, hace menos de 3 horas se sentía la persona mas desdichada de la vida y ahora podía sentir felicidad y ansiedad, su cuerpo reaccionaba a los tactos y deseos que jamás pensó sentir, pero eso no significaba que no le preocupara donde la llevaría ahora, estaba completamente nerviosa, si su mente depravada que había comenzado a desarrollar hace unos minutos decía la verdad, alejarse de todos a un _no se donde _significaba que habrían mas de esos besos sabor a todo lo que soñó.

Mientras soñaba el se detuvo y la bajo a la húmeda hierva.

-Discúlpame Hinata, no debí besarte, no debí traerte hasta este lugar.- ahora si que su mundo estaba por destrozarse, estaba arrepentido por haberla tocado, estaba arrepentido de que fuera ella.

-No debes disculparte, yo lo siento por no ser como ella.

-No me importa si no eres ella.- dijo al llevar sus manos al rostro pálido de la Hyuga.- Me importa si eres tu, me importas Hyuga Hinata… pero.- ilusionada lo miraba queriendo rendirse a sus temerosas piernas, queriendo desfallecer pero el no lo había dicho todo y una lagrima estúpida callo de sus ojos.

-¿Estas arrepentido de haberme besado?.- valor era el que rebosaba al preguntarte eso, valor que saco de sus ojos al volver a mirarlo.

-Tienes los labios mas dulces y tiernos que el teme.

-Na-Naruto-kun!.

Solo un minuto duraron sus miradas con vergüenza y esas risitas, solo un minuto basto para relajar al rubio y pedir mas.

-Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas y sonríes.- jamás pensó que alguien como el pudiera decirle tan abiertamente a alguien eso. Por su mente paso las innumerables veces que le pidió una cita a la chica de cabellos rosados, pero si lo pensaba y analizaba lo que había sentido esas veces a comparación del ahora, todo era diferente, su respiración lo era, el sudor en sus manos era diferente, la electricidad que le provoco el solo echo de decirlas y tomar su corazón para que no vacilara, todo indicaba que ella era _diferente_.

-T-tu eres l-li-lin-lindo Naruto-kun!.dijo su nombre el final con un sutil gritito.- eres lindo siempre.- soltó mirándolo con una tierna y nueva sonrisa. Al notal que el la miraba con asombro y un pequeño sonrojo bajo de inmediato la mirada.

-¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?.- pregunto mirando hacia el ciego mientras que con un dedo rascaba su mejilla.

-¿Eh?.

-Si no quieres esta bien, hace un momento fui un impertinente, yo estaba…- sin dejar que el terminara de hablar ella se acerco mas a el y agarro su rostro con ambas manos, acerco su rostro, y de puntitas lo beso.

El rubio sorprendido se dejo llevar de nuevo, se dejo controlar con solo probar el dulzón de sus labios; bajo sus manos y los poso en la cintura de ella acercándola completamente hasta su cuerpo palpitante, sin controlar sus deseos profundizo aquel beso sin saber como había comenzado a querer mucho mas que solo sus labios.

La peliazul bajo sus manos de su rostro y las reposo lentamente sobre sus hombros, aquel rubio la estaba haciendo experimentar sensaciones que jamás creyó tener, su cuerpo comenzó a subir la temperatura mientras su respiración comenzó a crecer, suspiro bajo sus labios y sintió como el se estremeció, _le encanto_.

"_No te detengas Naruto-kun"._

"_No te detengas Hinata". _

Naruto dejo de besarla comenzando a bajar su rostro hasta su cuello y dar pequeñas lamidas lentas provocando que Hinata gimiera. El besaba y lamia su cuello encontrándose con la molesta chaqueta de la chica, dejo una de sus manos fuera de la cintura de ella y la llevo al cierre de la chaqueta, comenzó a bajarlo lentamente. Volvió a besarla con mas desesperación y con ambas manos saco aquel abrigo que le impedía el paso; sus manos comenzaron a moverse en la espalda de ella, acariciándola entera.

Sin querer quedarse atrás ella subió sus manos a la cara de el mientras la volvía a besar y bajo estas hasta encontrarse con el cierre de el, lo bajo cautelosa hasta la mitad de su dorso. Sintió como el la apretaba mas a su cuerpo y lo noto, aquel bulto que la comenzaba a clavar, excitada volvió a gemir, esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

Con sus brazos fuertes la agarro bien y con su cuerpo la empujo hasta dejarla contra uno de los troncos mas cerca que tenia de ella, apretó aun mas su virilidad a ella queriendo sentir presión, estaba excitado, su cintura pequeña lo invitaba a seguir tocándola, su boca dulce lo obligaba a querer mas; ambos respiraban agitadamente, ambos corazones bombeaban rápido. El rubio la levanto un poco obligándola a que enroscara sus piernas en las caderas de el, al sentir como ella apretaba sus piernas a su alrededor la hundió un poco mas en el árbol y comenzó a moverse en círculos; dejaron de besarse y solo el movimiento del rubio los hacia gemir de placer, pero eso no era suficiente. Hinata tomo nuevamente su cara y comenzó a dar pequeños besos mientras que gemía, rosaba sus labios y ella solo respiraba sobre ellos, pero no era suficiente. Apoyo su cabeza en el tronco respirando a bocanadas, el rubio aprovecho eso y comenzó a subir su camiseta de mallas, al tener descubierto sus pechos con ese brasier negro poso sus labios sobre ellos y comenzó a lamerlos, con una mano lo toco y apretó, ella gimió aun mas fuerte. Se sintió algo incomoda como la malla le apretaba los pechos asique sin pensarlo ella misma se la saco y la tiro cayendo a la hierva.

Naruto la bajo y se saco su chaqueta, se acerco y la volvió a besar, sus manos tocaban sus pechos, _eso_ molestaba, volvió a tocar su espalda y se topo con _el, _lo agarro con ambas manos y sutilmente lo desabrocho; separo su rostro del de ella y la miro tiernamente, ella devolvió la sonrisa, de nuevo sus manos comenzaban a moverse en dirección a sus hombros y bajo lentamente los tirantes negros, separo su cuerpo un poco mas del de ella y dejo que el brasier callera a sus pies. Miro sus pecho redondos y acerco su cara para besarlos, comenzó a lamer el pezón y darle pequeños mordiscos, ella se tenso, con la otra mano comenzó a masajear y apretarlo… _le encantaba_.

Sus gemidos crecían y ellos se tocaban provocándose, el jugaba con sus manos y recorría cada rincón de esa tersa piel, le incitaba a querer mas que solo eso, su virilidad había aumentado de tamaño y había comenzado a dolor, _la quería_; ella agarraba sus cabellos rubios sintiendo lo suave, se sintió desfallecer cuando el había comenzado a besar sus pechos, había comenzado a sentir como su intimidad se humedecía queriendo algo mas, _le gustaba_.

El ya sin su malla apretó su pecho desnudo al de ella queriendo sentirlos en el, dando unos pasos la alejo un poco del árbol y con ayuda de sus manos comenzó a inclinarla hasta dejarla sobre la hierva; se subió sobre ella y la volvió a besar, bajo su mano hasta tocar la intimidad de ella por sobre su pantalón, bajo su cuerpo sintió como ella se estremecía, al notar que ella no lo detenía metió su mano dentro del pantalón y sus bragas, con uno de sus dedos comenzó a rosar su clítoris despacio, ella gemía aun mas fuerte, se tenso al sentirlo, profundizo sus movimientos con sus dedos para excitarla aun mas, sus dedos estaban completamente mojados pero no dejaba de moverlos lentamente dentro de ella, _pero no era suficiente_.

-S-si quieres que…- un suspiro salido de sus labios cortando lo que iba a decir, pero siguió.- que pare, solo debes decírmelo.

-N-no, quiero seguir.- era tan rico lo que la estaba haciendo sentir que parar seria un pecado.- no t-te detengas…

saco su mano lentamente de la intimidad de Hinata y subió su rostro para besarla con ternura, beso su cuello y volvió a tocar sus pechos, bajo sus manos para poder deshacerse de los pantalones de ella, no hubo protesta, se los quito junto con las sandalias y prosiguió a sacar las bragas sin antes besar pausadamente su vientre, despojándose de los suyos se posiciona sobre ella, necesitaba entrar en ella, cuidadosamente ella separo las piernas y subió una de ellas a las caderas del rubio; Naruto con una de sus manos tomo su virilidad y la paso por la de ella, tembló, encontró el lugar y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, lo hundió hasta la mitad y lo saco un poco, la volvió a penetrar un poco mas fuerte y lo hundió un poco mas hasta que de una embestida lo hundió todo y ella grito.

Lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos y acerco su cara a la de el, lo beso sintiendo dolor y placer, una mezcla que deseaba que siguiera, las embestidas de el habían comenzado y sus manos se aferraban a su espalda tan fuerte que el gruño de placer. Sus manos fueron a parar a los costados y su delgado cuerpo se arqueo mientras que un vaivén de embestidas la hacían entrar al mundo del placer. Su cuerpo excitado se movía sobre el de ella, sus ojos puestos en el rostro sonrojado de Hinata lo excitaban, sus labios permanecían semi abiertos respirando rápidamente, continuo mirándola mientras la embestía, una de sus manos se posaron de nuevo en uno de sus pechos y lo apretó, acerco su boca y comenzó a morderlo despacio, el cuerpo de ella se tensaba y el seguía.

Sin poder aguantar mas de lo excitada que se encontraba subió ambas piernas a las caderas del rubio las apretó, sus manos se sujetaban a la espalda de el temiendo que se detuviera y cortara el ritmo.

-N-no.. no, no t-te detengas.- mas gemidos salían de sus labios y el rubio solo obedeció, después de todo el calor de su cuerpo había comenzado a aumentar mas y la velocidad igual.

Aquel bosque oscuro había y estaba siendo testigo de la pasión con la que sus cuerpos se entrelazaban, sus gemidos habían comenzado a ser mas roncos, sus manos se movieron nerviosa enterrando las uñas en su piel, ya no aguantaba mas se sentía explotar, embestía y embestía hasta que ambos con la ultima estocada gritaron y tensaron su cuerpo hasta desfallecer.

Callo sobre el cuerpo de ella lentamente y beso sus labios sin querer salir de su cavidad húmeda y cálida, ella recibió su beso tocando su cabello con sus dedos. La abrazo fuertemente y salió de ella, con su mano busco su chamarra y la puso sobre el cuerpo de ella, la apretó fuertemente de nuevo y le susurro.

-Te quiero Hyuga Hinata.- correspondiendo su abrazo dejo que callera una lagrima de alegría, el sueño se había cumplido de una manera que jamás lo pensó, pero esto había sido mucho mejor que un sueño.

-También te quiero Uzumaki Naruto.- ambos conservaban una sonrisa ligera en los labios mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Ella había olvidado que el le había gritado hacia varias horas, Hyuga Hinata había olvidado lo miserable que se sentía al tener que mirarlo a escondidas, había olvidado lo avergonzada que siempre se sentía delante de el, ahora solo recordaba que era suya, recordaba que le había dicho que la quería.

Naruto había olvidado aquella cabellera rosada, había olvidado aquella que siempre le decían que no, habia olvidado a su amigo y su búsqueda, había olvidado el motivo de seguirlos, ahora el solo recordaba aquella piel tersa, su mente solo recordaba aquellos labios dulces, recordaba esos ojos perlas, esos sonrojos y aquella sonrisa… ella también lo quería.

.

.

.

La luz del día caía sobre las copas de los enormes arboles y faltaban dos compañeros de equipo.

-No se donde demonios se metió Naruto.- refunfuñaba una pelirosa.- pero cuando llegue lo golpeare.

-Debe tener una razón importante por el cual se alejaron.- dijo el calmado chico de gafas.

-Que razón podría tener un idiota como Naruto para alejarse ahora que debemos irnos, quizás Hinata fue al baño, pero este tarado… lo matare.- estaba enojada por que solo ellos dos tuvieron que recoger el campamento y eso no podía ser, después de todo era una chica.

Solo un par de minutos pasaron y se vio como caminaban de la mano la Hyuga y el rubio. Hinata iba completamente roja al sentir el contacto de su mano con la de el.

"_Y anoche fui…"_

No paraba de recordar las escenas donde ella y aquel rubio a su lado se habían unido, recordaba sus besos y aquellos brazos fuertes que la sostuvieron, todo de el recordaba… y ahora se sonrojaba con solo el tacto de sus manos.

-Donde te habías metido Naruto!.- grito la pelirosa sin fijarse en sus manos.- debiste avisarnos o algo, me tenias preocupada.- al terminar la frase vio como Naruto tomaba de la mano de Hinata y abrió los ojos con asombro.- ustedes… ustedes están tomados de las manos…- la voz se le fue con solo imaginar el motivo de aquello y sintió celos.

-Si lo siento Sakura-chan, no pude avisarles no tuve tiempo.- dijo terminando de avanzar y parando frente a sus dos compañeros.- Hinata y yo…

-¿Son novios ya?.- pregunto sin asombro Shino sabiendo el asombro que provoco en la pelirosa.

-Soy un idiota!.- grito Naruto soltando la mano de la ojiperla que se asusto.

-Como se te ocurre que este idiota será novio de Hinata-chan, ella es una doncella, no estaría con alguien como el.- y al parecer solo la escucho la aludida que no pudo mas que defenderlo.

-No digas eso Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun no es un idiota, el… cualquier mujer estaría feliz de ser su novia.- dijo bajando la mirada, sabiendo que quizás lo de anoche solo había sido algo del momento, sus pensamiento la asustaron tanto que no pudo decir nada mas, no quería que eso pasara, aferro ambas manos, contra su pecho y no subió la mirada.

-Si Hinata-chan, lo soy, soy un idiota, había olvidado algo importante.- tomo sus manos y las bajo, con una de las suyas subió su mentón para que pudiera mirarlo, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba haciendo y la pelirosa comprendió todo.- Soy un idiota al no pedírtelo…- se agacho posando ambas rodillas en la hierva y la contemplo mirándola directo a sus ojos.- ¿Hinata-chan quieres ser mi novia?.- lo dijo y ella pego un pequeño saltito al escuchar de sus labios aquella petición, todo pensamiento erróneo y desagradable lo saco de su mente y sonrió.- ¿Que dices?

Aquella mañana había desilusionado a la persona que menos se lo esperaba, después de todo ella había comenzado a sentir cosas por el, pero fue lenta y torpe, tan torpe que perdió ante ella y su sonrisa de perdedora y satisfacción por ellos salió para darle valor a su compañera de misión.

-Que si, si quiero ser tu novia Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

caminaron de la mano regreso a casa mientras que sus dos compañeros iban delante de ellos, el caminaba con una sonrisa y ella se sonrojaba por las miradas rápidas de su rubio.

Soltó rápidamente su mano de la de ella y con un moviente lento le toco el trasero… ella solo salto con asombro.

_FIN… _

_Ola, Ola… espero que les haya gustado y quizás les calentara un poco… que vergüenza! xD _

_Como siempre esperando que dejen un COMENTARIO… :3 gracias. _


End file.
